


[Podfic of] Snow Fairies by lash_larue

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hp_podfic_fest, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Padma leaves the Yule Ball in anger and frustration, and stumbles across something extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Snow Fairies by lash_larue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Fairies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72902) by lash_larue. 



[Download MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/SnowFairies.mp3.zip)| [Download Audiobook](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/SnowFairies.m4b.zip) | Duration: 00:08:16

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the lovely quiet whimsy of this story and I couldn't resist performing it, even though it was the height of summer here in the Northern Hemisphere when I recorded it. Thanks to [lash_larue](http://lash-larue.livejournal.com/) for the permission to record, and [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010) for the beta and the kind words! 
> 
> Originally posted at the [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/63980.html). Also fulfils the Huddling for Warmth square on my [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.
> 
> Cover art credits: fairy brushes by [Obsidian Dawn](http://www.obsidiandawn.com/pixie-fairy-photoshop-gimp-brushes), photograph one of [my own](https://www.flickr.com/photos/27425013@N07/4200523745/in/set-72157623038419168).


End file.
